Testando Limites
by Pandora Imperatrix
Summary: Sakura achava que depois da tensão sexual resolvida, as brigas estúpidas de Naruto e Sasuke iriam, pelo menos, diminuir. Mas lá estava ela, outra vez chegando em casa cansada para ter que lidar com gay drama.


**Testando Limites**

Ela acendeu a luz e suspirou. É claro que havia percebido a presença dele, mas ainda sobrava alguma esperança de ser só loucura de seu corpo cansado antes que a imagem dele se materializasse jogado no seu sofá, em tons de laranja e preto e com os pés em cima da mesinha de centro.

— Sabe, quando eu te dei a cópia da minha chave era pra emergências e não, sua última briga com o Sasuke-kun não conta como emergência.

— Oi Sakura-chan – o tom patético de voz dele fez o coração dela se apertar um pouco. Ela suspirou uma segunda vez, lá ia ela de novo... Porque não conseguia dizer não para aqueles idiotas? Parecia tão fácil na sua cabeça, tudo que ela tinha que fazer era não se importar, colocar Naruto para fora de seu apartamento, encher sua banheira com deliciosa água morna e bolhas de sabão e ficar lá até seu corpo parar de doer, depois ir para sua caminha macia e espaçosa e na manhã seguinte acordaria da melhor forma possível: com Ino entre suas pernas, já que a mesma havia dito que chegaria de missão no dia seguinte. Mas nããão, ela estava aqui, pronta passar a noite como terapeuta de casal do seu ex-sei-lá-o-que que ela e Sasuke haviam tido e seu melhor amigo.

— O que aconteceu dessa vez? – ela perguntou cansada.

— Acabou, dessa vez, de verdade.

Ela revirou os olhos e uma parte sua desejou que seus globos oculares girassem com tanta força que atingissem seu cérebro e ela morresse para nunca mais ter que passar por aquilo.

— Para de drama! Fala logo o que aconteceu ou eu te juro que você vai sair daqui voando e tira as patas da minha mesa de centro – ela chutou as pernas dele e passou pelo espaço que ficou livre quando eles as abaixou para se sentar no sofá – quantas vezes eu já falei pra você não fazer isso?

— Geez, Sakura-chan, aconteceu alguma coisa'ttebayo?

Sakura fechou os olhos e contou até dez, mas não resistiu.

— Aiê! – ele reclamou massageando a nuca recém agredida.

— Você, você é a coisa que aconteceu, imbecil. Eu não vou perguntar de novo, o que aconteceu entre você e o Sasuke-kun?

Ele parou de esfregar a nuca e sua expressão murchou de uma afrontada para uma tristonha.

— Tudo é um motivo pra briga. Quando eu não arrumo a casa é um motivo, quando eu arrumo, aparentemente eu não sei fazer nada certo, como eu supostamente deveria saber que tem um lugar certo para os potes de tempero? Pra mim é tudo igual! Então eu fui tentar fazer macarrão, não ramen, porque a majestade reinante de porra nenhuma jamais desceria aos níveis dos reles mortais e comer ramen instantâneo, daí eu quebrei a massa pra caber na panela e coloquei óleo pra não grudar igual você me ensinou e ele agiu como se eu tivesse cometido um crime e...

Sakura parou de ouvir depois disso, ela não acreditava que estava perdendo seu banho de banheira – todas aquelas bolhas! – pra ouvir esse monte de idiotice.

A veia em sua testa estava pulsando perigosamente, mas ela se recusava ter um aneurisma por causa dos dois amigos estúpidos que ela mantinha.

— CALA A BOCA!

— M-mas, foi você quem perguntou dattebayo!

— Como se você tivesse me dado escolha, olha aqui, volta pra sua casa ou a casa dele, sei lá onde vocês andam dormindo e vai resolver isso agora, dá seu jeito, eu não me importo.

— Mas Sakura-chan! Você não 'tá entendendo! Ele só arruma essas brigas bestas porque é um covarde e não quer terminar comigo na lata.

Uma parte da raiva de Sakura evaporou, quando a realização finalmente a atingiu, aquela não seria como as noites que Naruto passava em seu sofá por alguma briga besta e os dois estavam muito bem, obrigado no dia seguinte, Naruto estava realmente preocupado. Então ela resolveu se compadecer daquela pobre alma.

— Não – ela colocou uma mão sobre a dele – não é isso.

— Não?

— Não. Ele só está testando seus limites. Depois de tudo que ele passou e, talvez isso seja culpa minha também, ele não acredita que ninguém vá querer realmente ficar ao lado dele. Então ele te irrita, reclama de tudo que você faz, te dá todos os motivos pra você ir embora logo, porque é o que ele acredita que você vai acabar fazendo mesmo.

Naruto franziu o cenho.

— Ele fez isso com você?

Ela assentiu mordendo a parte de dentro das bochechas.

— E o que que você fez?

Ela sorriu triste.

— Eu o deixei. É isso que você quer fazer?

Ele respondeu sem titubear.

— Não.

— Então, — ela se levantou e o puxou pela mão – vá pra casa.

Ele se levantou.

— Obrigado, Sakura-chan – e a abraçou.

Ele andou até a porta depois de a soltar, mas quando já estava com a mão na maçaneta, voltou-se para ela.

— Você se arrepende?

— Eu? Do que?

— De ter deixado ele'ttebayo...

— Não – ela respirou fundo – foi uma das coisas mais difíceis que eu já fiz, mas não. Eu amei muito o Sasuke-kun, ainda amo, mas eu me amo mais.

Naruto sorriu e um brilho perigoso surgiu em seus olhos.

— Então... Se eu te convidasse pra ir comigo agora, você iria dattebayo?

— Sai da minha casa.

Ele saiu rindo e desviando as coisas que ela jogou nele. Era sempre divertido perguntar aquilo a ela.

Naruto correu pelas ruas de Konoha em direção ao apartamento que eles praticamente dividiam, não ficava muito longe do de Sakura, mas, enquanto ela morava perto das ruas principais e do comércio, Konoha havia cedido para Sasuke um apartamento mais afastado de olhos curiosos.

Ele pulou a janela do terceiro andar esbaforido, seu coração batendo com força pelo exercício e pelo que viria em seguida.

Sasuke estava na cozinha germinada, reorganizando a coleção de temperos. Naruto sentiu irritação ameaçar a voltar, ao mesmo tempo em que sentiu uma enorme vontade de rir, pelos céus, ele era tão, mas tão... ele não tinha uma palavrar para o que Sasuke era naquele momento, mas não se importava, ele não tinha voltado para continuar a brigar por causa de temperos.

— Hey, teme, eu falei com a Sakura-chan – Sasuke continuou como se não tivesse ninguém mais em sua sala – ela me disse o que você está fazendo e, olha pra mim, covarde!

Sasuke se levantou se supetão, o gesto tão carregado de energia que ele derrubou um dos potes e cerâmica branca e curry amarelo cobriram o chão de madeira.

— Ela me disse que você está me testando, que na sua cabeça doente você acha que depois de tudo que nós passamos eu vou simplesmente ir embora porque você coloca o papel higiênico do lado errado. Você é retardado?

— Do que você está falando, dobe? — ele disse entre os dentes. — E o que a Sakura tem a ver com isso?

— Olha, não sei o que aconteceu com vocês, sinceramente não me interessa, mas escuta, o que eu tenho que fazer pra você entender que eu não vou a lugar nenhum? – Ele começou a andar em direção a Sasuke. – Pra falar a verdade eu não tenho certeza nem se eu iria embora se você me dissesse com todas as palavras em vez de com essas brigas bestas. Eu passei todos esses anos correndo atrás de você sem desistir, porque eu daria pra trás agora'ttebayo?

Sasuke contraiu a mandíbula.

— Você sabe que todas as brigas não vão ser por causa de temperos, não sabe, estúpido? Nós não pensamos igual, eu fiz muita coisa que você não aprova e eu não me arrependo de muita coisa.

Naruto gargalhou.

— E você acha que eu não sei? – ele fez uma pequena pausa. – Você é insuportável, tem um gênio terrível, suas morais são todas trocadas e eu vivo dizendo pra você procurar um daqueles programas de recuperação pro pessoal que ficou traumatizado por causa da guerra pra ver se dá um jeito dessa sua cabeça pancada. Mas eu sabia o que estava fazendo quando te beijei naquele dia, você podia estar meio bêbado, mas eu não.

— Você fala isso tudo agora...

— Ai, cala a boca, Sasuke! Se eu estou falando que não vou desistir disso aqui – ele fez um sinal com os dedos indicando os dois – eu não vou, 'tá cansado de saber que eu não volto com a minha palavra. Vem aqui.

Mas Sasuke não saiu do lugar.

Naruto revirou os olhos e andou até ele, pisando no vidro e deixando pegadas amarelas que seriam os motivos da próxima briga, provavelmente. Ele puxou Sasuke pelo colete, mas o outro virou a cara.

— Sério que você não vai parar de palhaçada dattebayo?

Sasuke virou o rosto em direção a ele e abriu a boca para dizer algo, mas Naruto aproveitou a oportunidade para começar um beijo já aprofundado. E por um minuto ele achou que seria recusado, todas as vezes que havia tentado beijar Sasuke a força havia terminado com um olho roxo, mas para sua surpresa, ele sentiu a mão de seu amante se entremear em seus cabelos e o puxar com força para si.

Naruto gemeu baixinho e a firmeza com que ainda segurava o colete de Sasuke relaxou, suas mãos espalmaram o peito dele para depois subirem para o pescoço, o abraçando.

Quando terminaram, arfantes, Naruto encostou a testa na de Sasuke, um sorriso em seus lábios.

— Você diz que eu sou burro, mas você é tão idiota.

— Cala a boca, dobe.

— Vem calar, então.

Era uma provocação barata, mas funcionava, ué.

* * *

 **N/A: Fluff NaruSasu, tá tendo? Tá tendo. Não sei porque eu ando tão boazinha com o Sasuke, eu tenho que postar meus angsts nessa conta, porque daqui a pouco perco minha carteirinha de ~hater~ no nosso querido traste. E 'cês podem levar minha carteirinha de NaruHina (mesmo eu estando aqui desde que tudo era mato) e de SasuSaku (leva e põe fogo), mas jamais me confundam com Sasukete, deusa me livre!**

 **Mas então, os fundamentos dessa fic são na zuera, o prompt "ele faz isso para testar seus limites" veio de um episódio de Community HAHAHA E as músicas de inspiração foram: I'll Stand By You – Pretenders e I Have Nothing – Whitney Houston.**

 **O bom de ser multishipper é que mesmo trocando os pares ninguém fica sozinho, viu só? No 'verse dessa fic aliás, Hinata está pegando o Neji, viu? Todo mundo (aka eu) fica feliz! Menos o Sai, mas ninguém (aka eu) se importa.**


End file.
